


The Flaws of Lesser Men

by salamanderinspace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Romance, Porn with Feelings, Some Version of Feelings, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux pets Millicent in Kylo's lap.  Millicent leaves and Hux keeps petting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flaws of Lesser Men

When the doors to Hux's quarters slid open, Kylo Ren was relaxing on the sofa with Millicent curled in his lap.

Of course, Ren was there by invitation. They had some reports to go over pertaining to the Knights' recent reconnaissance missions for the Order. Hux sighed; even after a long day of strategy meetings and mobilization schedules, there was always more work. This time in the form of insufferable bookkeeping.

At least Millicent--Hux's beautiful and much-loved ginger tabby--was able to relax. She seemed to be enjoying an idle pat or two from Ren's gloved hand. Hux didn't mind this liaison; Millie had been so attention-starved, lately, with Hux's long hours. He'd considered employing some under-utilized cadet as a cat-sitter to come keep her company. Luckily, however she looked peaceful this evening, nearly asleep in the folds of Ren's tunic. Hux indulged in the momentary delight of imagining Kylo Ren, Snoke's favorite spook, as Hux's own personal cat-attendant. Suppressing a smirk, the general hastily swept this thought from his mind. They did say Ren could read a person's thoughts.

"Good evening," Hux nodded to Ren.

"I wouldn't call it that," growled the knight, the facade of the mask doing nothing to disguise his surly attitude. "How long do you expect this to take?"

"Not long, I hope." Hux dumped some cat food in Millie's bowl, then made straight for his small kitchenette, a spatial luxury afforded only to the highest officers. He kept quite a lot of victuals on-hand so as to be able to work in his quarters while dining. This was also a prudent safeguard against the threat of awkward social interaction; he could always hide out here, well-supplied. "Have you eaten? Would you like some wine?"

"Would I like...? Are you _inviting me to dinner?_ " 

Hux smirked. "I'm being fucking polite, Ren. Do you want a drink or no?"

"I accept," Ren said, haughtily. He then added, with a degree of sarcasm: "I had no idea you were such a gentleman."

"Well, maybe you'd know a thing or two about etiquette if you attended a proper school." This silenced Ren rather abruptly; Hux worried that he'd gone too far. Their typical dynamic was brusque, argumentative, but professional. Occasional mocking rarely devolved into personal attacks. Well, alright: there were times Hux had taken a professional disagreement personally, and misdirected a certain amount of _loathing_ at Ren. Hux regretted these outbursts of emotion, wishing they'd been hurled at the mark truly deserving of his rage: the Republic. Galactic conquest could be a tense business, but at the end of the day, Ren was on the right side. Hux fetched two wine glasses. He poured one half-full and held it out to Ren. "Don't sulk. It's a Lothalian vintage," Hux said.

Ren took the wine, perhaps intent on demonstrating that he did, in fact, have manners, and maybe even good taste. Hux startled at the subtle "clink" of the glass as Ren, bypassing a coaster, set the drink down on the edge of an end table. Millicent opened her eyes and looked around. Determining that the wine glass posed no threat, she soon went back to sleep.

Leaving Ren and Millie to nestle, Hux proceeded to prepare his supper. He pulled two Orusian meat pies from the conservator and set them to reheat. Retrieving a bowl from his private store of hand-worked Kuratoo dishware, he raided his small cupboard for some fruit-tree leaves. He laid them in a bed and placed the meat pies on top, just so. "Would you like some of these, Ren? They're a rare delicacy."

"No," Ren answered, without elaborating.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to sit at the table while I eat?"

"I would, but I'm very fond of this cat."

"No need to displace her." Hux heard himself deliver this comment and found his tone uncharacteristically chipper. He crossed the room and sat down on the sofa with his bowl. It took him some time to get comfortable, not used to picnicking on the couch like a lay-about, but eventually he reached a position where he could work and eat simultaneously. "So let's get on with those reports," Hux chirped at Ren. "Please, tell me everything, and be as detailed as possible."

Ren sighed. Reluctantly, he took Hux through the complete history of the Knights' recent missions, the whole while giving Millicent a thorough chin-scratching and whisker-fondling. Hux was pleased to see Millicent purring from her luxurious position encamped in Kylo's lap. When he finished his meal, Hux set his bowl on the end table and started typing notes on a nearby datapad. From time to time, he looked up and gave his cat a gentle pat, sometimes leaving his arm extended as a territorial claim on Millie's attention. He didn't mind Kylo petting her, while they worked, but naturally, she should also have ample reminders that Hux, alone, was her master.

"Almost finished," Hux murmured, recording a particularly tedious detail. "What did you say was the duration of stay on that last planet? How many days?"

"Six," Ren answered. "Which would bring us up to date."

"Excellent," Hux replied, typing away. "That'll be all the information I need, then, but you can debrief Phasma in regards to mining conditions." Glad to finally be finished, Hux reached over to give Millicent one more rub.

Except Millie had moved. At some point, she must have risen and silently slunk away. The only warm, firm stretch of softness under Hux's hand was the fabric covering Ren's thigh. Hux froze, mortified. By the time Hux realized what'd happened, he'd been stroking Ren's lap for a heartbeat too long to withdraw and, feasibly, communicate the obvious error of the situation.

"Looking for something, General?" Ren purred. He was ever the quipster in situations like this. 

Hux snorted, determined to provide a scathing comeback. "Don't be ridiculous. If I was looking for that, I could get it anywhere."

"Oh really?" Ren's sing-song tone was audible through the voice modulator. "Fancy yourself a snake charmer, General? Have you been...?"

"Been what?"

"Getting it anywhere? I'm curious. What's your experience been like? Your level of prowess?" 

Hux wondered if this inappropriate line of questioning was designed to shock him, or embarrass him. He succumbed to neither emotion easily. "That's personal," the General sniped, "and I'm afraid I must rebuke your lack of professionalism."

"I'm not the one pawing at a coworker's lap," Kylo observed.

"Oh, for the sake of..." Hux yanked his hand away from Ren, only to find it frozen in the air by a mysterious force. Hux had seen Ren do this sort of thing before, of course, purely to indulge some boyish sense of humor. "Ren, don't be a child," Hux cautioned. Of course Ren ignored the reproach, guiding Hux's hand back to where it'd been, holding Hux's fingertips against the heat of his inner thigh. Hux went to pull away once more, his hand moving upward ever so slightly and brushing against--

Oh. _Oh._

"Answer the question, General," Kylo breathed. The arousal in his tone was quite evident now, even through the mask--though perhaps Hux was clued-in somewhat by the very large, unmistakable erection under Kylo's many layers of clothing. "Where have you been getting your fix aboard the Finalizer? Be as detailed as possible."

Hux recognized the implications of this request; he was being asked to talk dirty. Propositioned. Hux considered the proposal and found himself half inclined to submit. They were two adults, after all, and the Order maintained no rules against fraternization. It was, in fact, encouraged; there was a casual efficiency in expecting everyone to look after their own urges. Hux was gripped by an urge, just then--a purely physical attraction. Why not pursue it? Previous differences of opinion aside, their irreconcilable perspectives toward tactical procedures were hardly relevant to an exchange of stimulation. While Ren went about his knightly duties with a certain catastrophic instability, he was certainly master of his own body. _Actually,_ Hux realized, for the very first time, _I know very little about him, apart from his inclination towards violence. And the overall shape of his body._

It was an acceptably pleasing shape. Beyond acceptable, really.

Hux gave Ren's loin a squeeze and savored the shudder he felt in response. "Well," Hux began, searching his mind for an adequately filthy anecdote. "I could tell you about how I convinced a Junior Officer to suck me off."

Ren relaxed his hips slightly, parting his thighs. He placed one hand over Hux's forearm, gently urging more intimate contact. "It couldn't have taken much," he remarked.

"Very little persuasion was required, I'll admit," Hux mused. He temporarily removed his hand from Ren's lap in order to work it under two layers of tunic. Pawing around a bit--the outfit was unnecessarily prohibitive--Hux found Ren's cock, constrained by the sheer fabric of Ren's underarmour. Hux cursed this additional layer, though the garment was _just_ thin enough that he could palm Ren's length with tactile precision. "He was desperate for it, in fact. Thirsty. He practically shot in his pants while I fucked his throat raw."

Ren moaned, thrusting his hips against Hux's grasp. "Did he swallow?"

"Oh, absolutely. Gulped it down like water in the desert." Ren was preposterously hard now. A spot of moisture leaked from the tip of his cock, soaking through his leggings. Hux continued to tease, tracing fingers over the impressive size and girth.

"Ahhh..." Ren gasped, wanton. "Tell me more."

"Hmmm, well, there was the time I caught two Stormtroopers in the officers' showers..." Hux withdrew his hand, searching for the waist of Ren's undergarment. He found it and reached down Ren's stomach, finding it impressively muscular, with a tempting trace of hair leading lower. There he halted, tickling along Ren's skin under the stretchy fabric.

Ren took this opportunity to regain his breath. "In the showers? Really?" Hux gave a little shrug, hesitating so as to build suspense. Ren, eager for more, prompted him along. "Did you punish them?"

"Oh yes, naturally. I fucked them each in the ass 'til neither could walk properly. Made them call me General while I got off. They took it like champions."

"Fuck," Ren spat. Hux felt the Force close around his arm again, clamping down. Ren was clearly through with foreplay. He was using his own hands to lift his tunic and push down his leggings, baring himself to Hux. "Come on. Don't stop."

Agitated, Hux wrenched free of the invisible hold. He took Ren's cock in his hand with a firm caress. The twist of Hux's wrist proved a bit rough for Ren, who dug his fingers into the sofa and made a sound akin to a yelp. Hux smiled and softened his touch into a slow, torturous motion.

"Who else have you had," Ren grunted, once he'd recovered his composure a little.

"You do realize," Hux mused, condescendingly, "that I'm making this up as I go along?" 

"I'd considered it," Ren answered, strained.

Hux sped his stroking a little faster. "Of course, it'll be true when I tell everyone that I gave Kylo Ren a rough handjob in my quarters. That I tugged on his big dick...rendered him helpless, _begging_ me not to stop...that I licked his come off my fingers..."

Ren came as if he'd been granted permission. His back arched, his body convulsed. He managed a dignified silence while Hux wrenched every last ounce of hot, slippery fluid from him. Hux felt flushed with a smug satisfaction. He withdrew his hand, finally, and stood to retrieve a damp dish towel from the kitchenette.

Hux wiped his hands, then returned promptly to stand over the sofa. He offered Ren the towel. "Thank you," Ren said awkwardly. Hux snorted with genuine amusement. The formality seemed too pointed, just then. Especially considering earlier quips about acting polite. 

Hux was obligated to respond in kind. "You're welcome. Any time." While Ren cleaned himself and readjusted his clothing, Hux considered making a venture for reciprocal attention. Something told him not to--there was a savory tension in the inequity of the hand-job, as if Hux had bested Ren in some unspeakable way. Anyway, in truth, Hux always had a difficult time finding that sort of release with a partner, and he was only even half hard--a situation he could rectify later, on his own. Thoughts of _storytime_ with Ren would help that along.

So Hux didn't ask for Ren's help getting off, and Ren didn't offer it. Instead, Ren stood up, turning to the door as if he was in some hurry to depart. Hux didn't want that, exactly, either. "Now hold on, where are you going?"

"Well I thought I should...leave."

"You haven't touched your wine," Hux observed. "Stay and drink. Then go if you want."

Ren paused, then reached up to remove his mask. There was something more intimate in this than what they'd done before; Hux's breath caught in his throat when he saw Ren's face. A face he'd barely glimpsed, previously.

He was so beautiful. So proud and sober and...afraid.

"Do you really mean to tell anyone? About this?" Ren asked.

Hux gave the question due thought. It was hard to be dismissive under the power of Ren's large, dark eyes. "If someone had a reason to inquire--I don't see why they should, but if they did--I'd see no reason to conceal the matter," Hux said. "Unless you'd prefer...?"

"I don't mind," he said, a little too quickly. "I mean. I don't mind people knowing that we...that we're...we've been..."

"Petting?" Hux offered.

"Yes."

"It won't be a secret, then."

"Good." Ren returned to the sofa and sat, stiff and upright, as far as he could from Hux. "I don't wish to be some secret regret. A tragic mistake for which you'd rather not be held accountable."

"Oh." This confession was staggering, if only in the drama of its delivery. Hux resisted the urge to mock; for one thing, the anger and vulnerability in the knight's face was heart-wrenching. For another, Hux could imagine, surely, that anyone who'd ever encountered Ren would have, at some point, been ashamed to be associated with him. Taking this into account, Hux opted to offer reassurance.

"Well, I don't make mistakes. Secret or otherwise. Now get over here." Hux patted the cushion to lure Ren a bit closer. Tentatively, Ren gave in, leaning back to brace himself against Hux's arm in a comfortable manner that, _in no way_ , might risk comparison to cuddling.

The moment Ren relaxed, a plaintive "meow!" sounded from some unknown corner. Millicent, with her impeccable sense of timing, came bounding back to reclaim Ren's lap.


End file.
